


To Elnor

by Cardassian_Kisses



Category: Star Trek: Picard
Genre: Hughnor, M/M, Metaphors, Poetry, it's not a tag yet but it should be, love letter, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardassian_Kisses/pseuds/Cardassian_Kisses
Summary: From Hugh
Relationships: Elnor/Hugh | Third of Five
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	To Elnor

I never thought a day like this could exist.

I never imagined a future beyond the Artifact.

I never imagined a future. 

But today, this impossible day, here I am.

Here we are. 

Your tunic draped over the chair by the chessboard.

Your shoes at the foot of the bed.

You sleep quietly, beautifully, while I die at the sight of you.

A death that brings me life. 

When you wake, I'll hide my awe.

We'll go to our tasks, give our hearts to our causes, and meet back here each night.

My heart does not shut off in this place. 

We'll talk about rehab and reform.

We'll recap and brainstorm.

And all the while, I'll be dying at the sight of you. 

I await when next you open your eyes and your soul meets mine. Do I have one?

I await each evening when we retire to our quarters.

Though done a hundred times, or a thousand, each time is the birth of a new star.

A million stars in my eyes because I have died at the sight of you.

Stars do not die in this place. 

I never knew a universe could exist before the Artifact.

I never wondered where my past would lead.

But, here I am. Here we are.

Your tunic draped over your shoulders.

Your hair tucked behind your ear.

You wake, peacefully, joyfully, while I live at the sight of you. 

My first death brought me to life. 


End file.
